The Malfoy Files
by kayko15
Summary: Draco Malfoy: rich, sexy, single and a former Death Eater. But that all changes when a witch pushes past the wall he's placed up around his heart. Now he's pulled into the drama she's brought with her. Has he mentioned this girl is dating Fred Weasley?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: This is a companion piece to The Weasley Twins: the Lost Pages. The events in this fic are sort of based off of what happens there. So, if you get confused, I'd check out that fic. But that shouldn't stop you from reading it. ^.^**

**

* * *

  
**

Slamming the door, Draco began to pace around a room he knew he had no business being in. Tightly, he closed his stormy grey eyes and took in several deep breaths. All thoughts whirled around Chase being alive with _his_ power and Draco wanted those thoughts out of his head. It didn't take a know-it-all, such as Hermione, to know that the Light was the most powerful magic in existence.

A knock from the other side of the door caused his eyes to rush open. He barely had time to turn around before Pamela could be seen standing in the doorway. He fought back a smirk—he wasn't really surprised that the American witch had followed him up. She was a caring, law-abiding citizen who wished to make this world a better place.

He snorted. It was people like her who made him sick to his stomach.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he snapped. He noticed that her blue eyes glanced away from his at the word. So, it did offend her, good. Maybe then she would learn her place in the Wizarding world.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" he countered.

Pamela walked passed by him and towards the bookshelf. For the first time since he entered the room, he got a look at where he was. Somehow he had ended up in the vampire's library. He was so furious; that he hadn't even noticed what room he had entered.

The walls were lined with shelves, filled from top to bottom with books. He noticed that she was nothing like the Golden Trio or their lackeys. She had more curiosity than any three of them, but also liked to go through things that weren't hers. The book in her hand was ancient and covered with dust, yet she still insisted on flipping on through the pages.

He made his way to a dark plumped chair and sat in it. He crossed his black clothed legs and studied the girl as she put the book back where it was. Draco was able to tell by the binding that the book was even in English, so he wasn't surprised when Pamela placed it back in the bookshelf.

"I shouldn't," she said, walking to the other side of the shelf. No longer was she in sight. "You're cruel, rude, inconsiderate, selfish, irate, and a Slytherin." He swore he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"And yet, you still do." Now Draco was curious. And if there was anything more dangerous than an angry Slytherin, it was that of a curious Slytherin. "You're an average American Mudblood, getting involved in too much. You should return to your home and forget all about us. Return to your own problems."

He saw her shrug. For the first time she had entered the room, he noticed her fully. She wasn't tall; she averaged about five foot five. She wasn't skinny, like many of the girls he knew, but she wasn't fat either. Her clothes were loose on her body, and her blue jeans were just the right size to make her look comfortable. Her hair was plastered on top of her hair, sitting in purple goop. On a small occasion, she would adjust her glasses—pushing them up her nose. There was a chance she would have been in Ravenclaw, if she had attended Hogwarts. She seemed smart enough. She would probably even look better, if she didn't wear those round frames.

But she left an air of mysteriousness around her. He noticed it first when she saved him from the American Wizard guards. She didn't give away any more information than was needed, and she sure didn't tell him anything that was going in her life. He didn't know the first thing about Pamela, other than she was dating the Weasley. Not that he cared.

"You're right, I should," she answered, skimming the pages of her latest book. It looked like this one was written in English. "But that would require me forgetting everything. How I set up roots here years ago, how Hermione was only friend when I attended Hogwarts, I how Fred and George Weasley hated me and would prank me the most. I should probably forget how you never once spared a look at me during my year and a half there."

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't mean for her to start going off on a speech. But at least she was sharing some of her past with him. Isn't that what he asked for anyway?

"I can't though. I can't forget what made me a stronger witch and a better person. If it wasn't for Hermione, I'd still be at Salem for the Magical and I wouldn't be able to go across the world over time I'd be spending with my family. I wouldn't expect you to understand," she continued on. For a moment, their blue eyes clashed. It looked like she was trying to find something deep within his soul. A little part of her hoped that he'd understand what she meant.

"You've avoiding the question!" he snapped. "You're tale is interesting and all, but quit avoiding the question."

She snorted out air, and put the back once again. She stood in front of him, and he sat up straighter. He wasn't afraid of her. There was something about her and how she was so pleasant that sent off warning bells, however. His father had once warned him about girls like this. They seemed to have the worst tempers. His mother was almost the same way—almost.

They sat there for a long while, him in the chair and her standing up straight. Neither of them seemed to be back down from their position. Not that he minded he liked a girl that could stand up to him for what she believed in. Most people would cower in fear at the glare he was giving her, but not Pamela. She stood up straighter, but was no longer smiling. For some reason, Draco felt like he wanted to put a smile back on her face.

But most of all, he wanted to know what she was thinking. Finally, he moved, crossing his arms. She finally walked away from him, her back now facing him. A sigh escaped her mouth, and it took a lot of self-control for him not to ask what was bothering her.

"It's a curse, I have a lot of them," she started out. He felt like she was sharing a piece of her soul with him. Probably her closest friends knew this, and slowly—very slowly—Draco was being allowed into this circle of friends. "I tend to care too much, especially about my best friends, family, and those who I crush over." He could see a faint blush begin its crawl up her neck, probably taking root on her cheeks.

Suddenly, he had nothing to say. No witting comeback, nothing. He found himself rising to his feet and walking over to him. No longer did he have control on his body's actions. Not that he was complaining, whatever his body had planned his brain wanted the same as well.

"But it's okay, I know you wouldn't understand. I just happen to very loyal. Like a dog!"

This time he did chuckle. He hadn't closed the distance; there was still plenty of space between them. But he was still close enough for her to jump slightly. "You got that right," he muttered.

"Can't you say anything nice?" Draco looked up from his feet. Her blue eyes were narrowed. It wasn't every day that she looked like this. "I like how you can speak your mind, but I don't want to hear you thinking lowly of me or Hermione!"

"I don't think lowly of Granger," he answered. "I think very highly of her now."

"You've got a funny way of showing it," scoffed Pamela. "Maybe you should ask her out."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, taking a few steps closer. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you and Hermione? Lots of sexual tension there… oh wait," she paused.

"What?"

"She's dating Viktor."

"Who?"

"Krum?"

"The bloke she took the Yule Ball?"

"The very one!"

If he actually wanted to date the Bushy haired know-it-all, he'd be once again too slow. He knew for sure that she'd base it off of their Hogwarts days. And he wasn't a good person to be around during those days. The Dark Mark on his right arm tingled a little. It was a constant reminder of everything wrong he did in those days. Hermione wasn't about to go out with the likes of him. Not that he cared.

"Don't be so down and out," Pamela interrupted his thoughts. She was once again closer to the door. "I don't like Krum, and I've allowed Hermione to have this piece of information a couple of times. He doesn't treat her right .She needs someone…" she turned around just as he had closed any space between them.

Whatever he was thinking couldn't have been clear. He knew that she was dating the Weasley twin, but he had still closed the distance between them. Also, he had managed to trap her against a wall. There was no sign of escape now. The look in her blue eyes and the smile across her face, drove Draco mad. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he wanted it.

"Draco?" she asked. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Without answering, he took one step closer and leaned his head down. His lips graced hers barely. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to pull away and slap him across the face. When it didn't come, he began to deepen the kiss. She placed his hands on his chest and gave a slight push.

She wasn't serious about pushing him away. He knew that if she wanted to push away, then she would. However, what kept him kissing was the fear in her eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it drove him to kiss the girl as if she was his lifeline.

After a moment, she moved her fingers so they were grasping his blond shagged-style hair. A smirk crossed his face and he pulled her closer, and she leaned back as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing along her neck. He didn't stop and linger on one spot for long because the logical side thought what he was doing was wrong.

A clap of thunder sounded and the two bounced apart. Their cheeks both were flushed and they were both breathing heavily. Pamela took a few steps away from Draco. Her forefinger rested on her lips and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "That was careless of me, I should have know be—"

"Not another word or I'll go on with the curse I'm thinking of," she threatened. Her frown suddenly turned into a smile and she finished up with, "It'll be our little secret."

He barely nodded as she retreated out of the room. He heart was racing as he thought of all the damage that would happen, if the Weasley twin ever found out about this. He collapsed into a chair and stretched out a little. Before long, he ran a pale hand through his platinum blond hair. Traveling back to England with her was going to be a little difficult.

She was now in his system. He wasn't about to let her go—boyfriend or not. One day, he will have Pamela for his own. For now, Draco had to sit back and wait patiently for that Weasley to mess up seriously.

"That should only take a couple of months," he said getting up and heading back to join the rest of the group.

* * *

**K15: So, I actually had to rewrite this one a couple of times. I couldn't get this to flow correctly. But I'm hoping that it worked all right. But the chapters will probably be short (I'm thinking twenty of them all together.). I probably won't update this as often either. Also don't forget to review. Later. K15**


End file.
